


Why Wheelies are Banned in Mario Kart 8

by ConHivemindCentral



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Conflict, Gen, Motorcycles, Wheelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConHivemindCentral/pseuds/ConHivemindCentral
Summary: Daisy enquires further into a pressing issue brought up in the next Kart Game
Kudos: 3





	Why Wheelies are Banned in Mario Kart 8

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story at midnight please enjoy. Also it took me ages to find the Toad tag haha

Just another regular day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The crown princess, Peach, has allowed for more modifications to her realm for another legendary go-kart-and-bike bonanza. Just as well, her best friend Daisy had been raring up for some action. Especially the bikes. She had loved tricking on them around her own circuit, as well as lifting the top wheel up on many a straight roadways. It was glorious, the wind rushing in your hair as the speed increased. The thrill was worth it alone, but it made everything so much easier.

Unfortunately due to safety concerns, they were removed. And allowed back in so who was keeping check? More importantly was the apparent ban of wheelies. Infuriated, Daisy stormed to the legislature, a Toad. Of course, everything was run by Toads. Cafes, libraries, cinemas, need she go on?

“Excuse me...,” Daisy feigned a smile and reasonableas best as she could, “...but it appears that the only fun thing about bikes has been removed. Can you please explain why?”

“Easy, ma’am. Safety concerns,” the answer came quick and blunt.

“Ok, ok. So, we have no wheelies, but also allow kids to drive? And death-defying drops? And ELECTROCUTION?!” 

“We have Lakitus and we’re unaffected by lightning. Plus, the kids are very mature, plus super adorable.”

Well there was no arguing with the legislature, unless you wanted to be banned yourself. Stern looks from her best friend may have helped quell the Sarasaland princess’ nerves. Still at least they were allowed back in. So Daisy selected a bike, and waited until the alarm blared out “GO!”


End file.
